1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a textile element for protecting a plastic support.
2. Description of the Related Art
It relates more particularly to a textile element intended to protect plastic pipes, of the polyamide pipe type, from abrasion.
This type of plastic pipe is used in particular in motor vehicles for transporting fuel from the tank to the engine.
In general, protective textile elements take the form of a textile sheath forming a sleeve around the plastic pipe. However, textile sheaths have a tendency to slide along their support, especially when the latter is made of polyamide, a particularly slippery material.